Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-7y^{4}-6y^{2}) - ( 5y^{5}+3y^{3}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7y^{4}-6y^{2}) + (-5y^{5}-3y^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7y^{4}-6y^{2} - 5y^{5}-3y^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{7 y^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 y^2} - {5 y^5} - {3 y^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { -5 y^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 y^4} + { -3 y^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -6 y^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-5y^{5}-7y^{4}-3y^{3}-6y^{2}$